Detalles
by PattoG
Summary: Lo primero que vio de él fue su cabello, definitivamente teñido de rubio y peinado en desordenadas puntas.


EyeShield 21

Hiruma & Mamori

"Detalles"

-X-

Lo primero que vio de él fue su cabello, definitivamente teñido de rubio y peinado en desordenadas puntas.

Después las perforaciones en sus orejas y su molesto hábito de masticar goma de mascar todo el tiempo.

Además de eso era imposible no notar su altura y su postura confiada.

Su sonrisa demoníaca es otra cosa que jamás pasa desapercibida a nadie.

Infunde terror a todo aquel que lo conoce con la sola mención de su nombre pero es una persona que realmente nunca ha dañado a alguien el mismo, por lo menos hasta donde ella sabe.

Esta enterada de su pasado común con Agon, sabia que se usaban el uno al otro, la inteligencia y astucia de Hiruma y la fuerza bruta de Agon, sin duda dos demonios escalofriantes por separado pero juntos era como desatar el infierno en la tierra, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de futbol.

Pero en el tiempo que a pasado junto a él aprendió hasta los más pequeños detalles de su personalidad y fueron esos detalles los que capturaron su atención por completo.

Mastica goma de menta sin azúcar en todo momento incluso durante los partidos.

Odia las cosas dulces y bebe solo café negro y amargo.

Maldice cada vez que habla sin importar donde o con quien este.

Su obsesión por el futbol americano.

Su inteligencia sobrehumana y su astucia.

Y además de eso esa tenacidad que lo lleva a lograr sus metas a toda costa, incluso arriesgando su salud.

Pero así es Hiruma Youichi, un hombre que es capaz de actuar como el peor de los criminales hablando con una voz fría y sin emociones mientras sostiene un cigarrillo en su mano un segundo y al siguiente para confundir a las personas actúa con una sonrisa tan dulce y encantadora que resulta intimidante.

Es alguien capaz de ganar incluso en los juegos de azar con una facilidad tremenda y con un sin numero de engaños en su repertorio.

Chantajea sin piedad pero lo hace por el bien de los demás la mayor parte del tiempo.

Patea a sus compañeros en el trasero en lugar de decirles "Buen Trabajo".

Demuestra sus emociones con una lluvia de balas que parece no tener fin, siempre lleva consigo armas de muy alto calibre que maneja a la perfección.

Ríe aun cuando esta agotado o siente deseos de rendirse.

Cree firmemente en las estadísticas de éxito pero confía en sus compañeros de corazón aun que no lo diga con palabras.

Es capaz de continuar jugando aun con un brazo roto y mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Fue capaz de lograr que el equipo se mantuviera firme incluso en los momentos que las posibilidades eran de menos del uno por ciento.

Su cabello rubio es suave a pesar de su apariencia áspera.

Sus ojos son color verde intenso. Como el tono del césped de un campo de futbol americano.

Sus dientes son menos filosos de lo que parecen y su aliento siempre huele a menta.

Su rostro mientras duerme es tan pacifico que incluso a ella le costo creer que fuera la misma persona que llamaban "El diablo".

Es un hombre complicado con una personalidad explosiva y llena de matices y detalles que tal vez para algunos es aterrador y les provoca salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya pero para ella esos detalles son lo que mas le gusta y lo que hace que permanezca a su lado como atraída por una fuerza magnética.

Él le llama estupidez a eso que la mantiene a su lado.

Pero Anezaki Mamori le llama simplemente amor.

-X-

Hola, después de mucho tiempo aquí les dejo este pequeño fic que espero les guste, por causas ajenas a mi no había podido actualizar hasta ahora por lo que de verdad me disculpo.

Ahora me despido pues mi mascota, una gatita mimada y remilgosa esta recuperándose de una caída, la cual le provoco una herida considerable en una patita y espera mi total atención a cada minuto, si no adorara a esa bola de pelos hiperactiva sin duda alguna no seria tan fácilmente manipulada por esos engatusadores ojos azules que me miran justo en este momento mientras maúlla intentando que deje de escribir y me concentre en hacerle mimos a ella… cosa que logro, por lo que me despido.

Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
